The Response
by Blackbird
Summary: Just how WOULD Celestia respond to the letter Applejack sent after the ordeal with Flim and Flam?  Let's find out.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro, The Hub and of course Lauren Faust who seems to have gone out of her way to make a show about pastel colored ponies with names like "Twilight Sparkle" completely awesome. This story is just for fun and no profit shall be made so please above mentioned people don't sue me. You're not gonna get much. Any OCs that pop up in this fic belong to me and can be used with permission. Please don't steal from me. Now with that out of the way, on with the show.

**The Response**

Princess Celestia let out a tired sigh as she stepped into her bedchamber. It had been a rather long, tedious day of dealing with "Princessly Duties" and she was looking forward to relaxing just a bit before she had to lower the sun and could get a good night's rest. One she more than earned after today. She sat down in her favorite relaxing chair next to her fireplace and glanced at the small stack of books next to her.

"Now then, which one should I read tonight?" she mused as she scanned over the titles.

Before she could make her decision, however, a familiar plume of green flame wafted over to her. It disappeared when it reached her and left rolled up scroll hanging in the air, which she quickly caught with her magic.

"Well I suppose that makes the decision for me," she remarked in an amused tone. "Let's see what Twilight or her friends have learned now."

She continued to use her magic to carefully pull off the ribbon holding the scroll closed then unrolled it to read its contents. A quick glance revealed it was a letter from Applejack. She smiled a bit when she saw the name as she did find the orange earth pony to be the most down to Earth of Twilight's friends, so to speak. She also had a nice homey way of speaking which Celestia found quite refreshing after dealing with stuffy politicians and Canterlot elite all day. The farm pony also had an insight to situations that she was sure even her friends missed at times so reading letters from her always made for a pleasant experience.

"So let's see what she has to say this time," the princess said before her eyes moved back up to the top of the letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I wanted to share my thoughts with you.

I didn't learn anything! I was right all along!"

Celestia's eyes widened at the rather brazen message and she could practically hear Applejack's voice happily relying that message. There was more to the letter but it was lost on the white Alicorn as her eyes narrowed and her smile grew wider.

"Oh. Oh my," she giggled.

She held a hoof up to her mouth to try to contain her quickly growing laughter but it was no use. Soon enough she lower her foreleg and leaned her head back as fully embraced the uproarious laughter that escaped her lips. A laughter that caught even her off guard with its intensity. Logically she knew the remark wasn't _that_ funny but again after dealing with so many repressed ponies that always treaded carefully around her for fear of saying the wrong thing, it was so refreshing to have somepony be completely themselves even when writing to her.

She stomped her right hoof on the floor a bit as her laughter continued to overtake her. She could feel her built up tension quickly melting away in this moment of unexpected joy and she could feel her spirits lifting. When she regained her composure well enough to think she levitated one of her own scrolls along with her quill and inkwell. She knew she should have read the rest of the letter first before responding but she just _had_ to write back while she was still in such a jovial mood.

"Dear Applejack,

Thank you very much for your letter. I can say without exaggeration that it was the best thing I read all day. Please feel free to send any others whenever you like and say 'Hello' to Twilight and the rest of your friends and family for me.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia."

She then rolled up the letter, placed the royal seal on it and sent it off to Spike so that he could get the word to the orange Earth pony. She then _tried_ to read the rest of the letter but again she stopped at the first two lines as they caused her to break into another round of laughter.

Celestia was so caught up in her laughter that she failed to notice Luna's head peaking through the crack in her door.

"Sister? What has you so amused?" she asked in concern.

The elder princess tried to explain but nothing that came out of her mouth resembled any kind of words Luna was familiar with, old or new. After a few more failed attempts, Celestia finally floated the letter over to her sister. Luna took it with her own magic and read the letter over with a rather neutral expression. Her eyes darted between the letter and her cackling sister and she arched an eyebrow in confusion. She read it over a few more times to make sure she wasn't missing anything but she still couldn't make sense of it.

"I...fail to see what is so humorous," she remarked in a deadpan tone.

Celestia merely shook her head as her laughter finally died down and she walked over to her sister.

"Nevermind. It's mostly just something _I_ found funny," she explained as best she could. "Now come, I think it's time for us to switch day and night."

"Indeed," Luna mumbled, still confused.

She let her sister walk ahead of her before she read the letter one last time then shook her own head.

"This must be another modern idea I simple do not understand. Perhaps another visit to Ponyville is in order," she said to herself before she place the letter near Celestia's chair then trotted away slightly to catch up to her sister.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I know this isn't the pony fic people expected from me, but my muse kind of latched onto this idea after watching today's ep. Applejack's non-lesson letter at the end was so great that I just _had _to write up how Celestia would react to it. Something I have a feeling will become the subject of many pics and comics and maybe fics here quite soon. Hope I'm at least one of the first few fics to tackle it though. Hey if nothing else it gave me an excuse to write non-angsty Luna and that's always a good thing!

As for the pony fic I _should_ be working on...well...that one's coming along much more slowly then I would like. I took some time off from writing during the holidays and it seems to be much harder to get back to it than I thought. I do have at least a paragraph on it started so that's something. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have more written up and I'll get the whole chapter up soon but I make no promises. I just thank you guys for your patience and hope this little fic helps tide you over in the meantime.

Later!


End file.
